Vision of Love
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: After a vision from the Tauk, Isis finds herself in the arms of the last person she'd ever thought of. :: Isis x Bakura equals Exoticshipping! xD


I have really got to cut back on these one-shots. O-O I mean, who just up and writes some Exoticshipping (Bakura x Isis)? Me, that's who! xD Gotta love me.

Anyway, this is Exoticshipping. And it's pretty… exotic. Ha! Bad pun. I really wanted to write this as a Bakura x Isis x Seto, but I think I've already got a plot for a story like that.

I realized this may get to some, but I try to type Millennium as much as I possibly _can't_. I can't spell the damn word at all and I swear my spell check is getting tired of correcting it. Pfft.

Oh, did we fail to mention that is _isn't_ yaoi or yuri? Amazing…

---

Silence filled the room as Isis turned over in her sleep. The bed gave a soft squeak and the wind whistled through the vent. Her hand slowly flew to her Tauk, fingertips brushing over the gold exterior. She tightened her grip and wrapped her fingers around the Tauk. Her eyes squeezed shut as she suddenly felt like she was being watched. Seconds later, unable to take the feeling any longer, her eyes flew open. She held back a gasp as a pale hand reached out to her before taking hold of the Tauk around her neck.

Her gasp released itself as she was suddenly whisked into the future, images forming in her mind. But these were odd images. There were completely different than the ones before. These were… pleasurable and intimate. Isis groaned as she laid her eyes on the sights. These were scenes of _her_ making love to an unknown, pale figure of whom she soon identified as the spirit that inhabited the Ring.

Ah, yes, Bakura. The pale-skinned, dark-eyed, untamed yami of Ryou. Isis hadn't had much interaction with the spirit, but she could only go along with the Tauk's visions. Which, to be honest, were slightly getting to Isis. She could feel tiny goose bumps forming on her skin as the images and noises haunted her like an unbelievable dream. Surely, she was dreaming!

She gasped lightly as she felt the visions coming to an end, only to lie out a scene of sensuality. She could feel herself blushing as she watched the spirit's strong body pressing against hers. The sounds of moans and growls sent the hairs on the back of her neck rising. Was she enjoying this? Was this vision telling her that her own body would betray her and succumb to the ministries of the spirit? Certainly not!

"Call my name…"

The silent command from the spirit seemed to drive Isis over the edge- though, not just in the vision. She quietly begged her body to restrain and reject him, but as she continued to watch, it became known to her that resistance was futile. Bakura had her eating out of his palm and if he wanted, he could have her running around in a maid's dress and hair bows, waiting at his hand and foot. This couldn't be happening!

"B-Bakura!"

Her self-control was broken. Isis frowned heavily. She had to keep herself in check so that she could help her brother. Could the spirit shatter all her hard work just to hear her call his name? Was the spirit really that careless? Did he not know what would happen?

Isis groaned as she felt the vision come to an end and she suddenly found herself standing over Mai's bed with Shizuka. Had it all been a dream? Isis' frown deepened. Was someone playing with her mind? She quickly left the room and, in an almost run, made her way to the room where Ryou laid. As she entered the room, she noticed the eerie feeling she got.

"Ah, back for more I see?" The voice called out her, seductively brushing over her ear.

Isis glanced to the side, her eyes landing on the taller shadow.

"Are you playing games with my mind? What was that?"

"_That_? You say it like it was the worst thing to happen to you. But you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Arms slid down her shoulders and hung there, a head laid down on one arm. Isis held back a gently shudder as she felt the spirit's breath against her neck.

"It really happened?"

"Every bit of it."

Isis stood there, her blood silently boiling in her veins. All her hard work! All her self-control! It was all out the window now! But before she could do anything, she was twirled around and pulled against a strong body. Isis moaned under her breath, the feeling of this strong body actually forming a memory. She blushed heavily and for a moment, let loose. She dug her face into the depth of his neck, blushing furiously. Pale, cold fingertips wrapped around her face and brought her eyes up to his.

"Call my name…"

Isis stood there, wrapped in the spirit's arms. She was, to say the least, dumbfounded. How could she _not_ remember something like this? She quickly glanced into his eyes just in time to feel immensely cold lips pressed against hers. The kiss left her in a quick daze, but by the time she awoke from her short daydream, Bakura was gone.

Not only Bakura, but also her Millennium Tauk.

---

Good grief. What have I come too? I stay up 1 hour to write another chapter for DC and I end up with this…

God, I'm tired. –_zzzzz…_-


End file.
